The Medical Center of Delaware (MCD) CCOP Program has been organized to facilitate participation by community physicians in the Delaware region in CALGB clinical trials. The CCOP will utilize the comprehensive diagnostic and therapeutic facilities of the MCD and its affiliated hospitals. The participating oncologists and hematologists who utilize these institutions have expertise in all modalities of cancer care and the organization allows participation in protocol treatments at the research bases of CALGB through the auspices of the University of Maryland Cancer Center. The MCD has a long standing relationship with the CALGB and has participated in patient accrual since 1972. The MCD CCOP has an extensive catchment area which includes all of the State of Delaware and portions of Cecil County, MD and Salem County, NJ and Chester County, PA. This represents a patient population base in excess of one million with very large protocol entry potential. Protocol accrual to CALGB studies has been ongoing at the MCD despite the lack of financial support. In addition, protocol entries to NSABP and Children's Cancer Group show the willingness and experience of the various investigators to participate in clinical trials. It is anticipated that, given support for data management and other aspects of case accrual, the number of patients entered into study will increase. The specific aim of the grant request is to provide funding to allow the MCD to continue to provide comprehensive care for patients in all stages of disease, allowing more patients to obtain State of Art treatment for cancer and remain in their communities while receiving this investigative therapy. The CCOP administration will consist of the principal investigators, project coordinators, and data managers. This administration will distribute data to participating investigators as well as maintain and monitor quality control. Flow sheets will be forwarded from the individual practices through the CCOP main office where they will be checked for completeness and then sent to the research base for appropriate data analysis and statistical support. Data distribution and attendance at the annual meetings will be used as mechanisms for further education, allowing dissemination of protocol information and research concepts. The overall impact of this grant will be to assure continuation and stimulate expansion of CALGB activities at the MCD and its affiliates. This mechanism will also allow for participation in cancer control research on a community-wide basis.